El último día
by fmeandyou
Summary: Glee, Quinn y Rachel no son mios... blablabla.


Desayuno en familia y a la escuela.

Ultimo día de clases, abres la puerta de casa y te acomodas la falda, la cola de tu pelo y respiras hondo. El aire tiene ese olor fresco con un raro toque a vainilla, llena tus pulmones y te dan ganas de sonreír, hace tanto tiempo que no te sentías así.

Tomas tu mochila en el hombro y te subes al auto.

Subes el volumen, te ríes con los comentarios de la chica de la radio y llegas cantando a todo volumen la canción pop que alguien pidió.

"Bip…"

Te bajas del auto y el sol un poco más despierto golpea suavemente tu cara, cierras los ojos y respiras hondo otra vez, como si todo este optimismo, esta alegría te apretara el pecho sin dejarte respirar.

Entras a la escuela, saludas a un par de chicos y caminas con tu mochila hasta tu casillero. El uniforme de cheerio lo hace todo, las personas vuelven a abrir el paso y todas se dan vuelta a mirarte.

Respeto, que bien se siente volver a sentirlo.

Llegas a tu casillero, dejas tus libros y sientes que alguien salta a tu espalda para abrazarte.

"Bip…"

Britts te aprieta y te da un par de besos en la mejilla, tu sonríes y te ríes porque te da cosquillas. San llega un poco después te levanta una ceja, tu la imitas y se ríen, un pequeño abrazo y siguen las tres a clases.

Te sientas en el mismo banco de siempre y saludas a Sam y a Puck que están atrás tuyo. Sam te entrega un papel y es un dibujo de ustedes tres a lo 'Guerra de las galaxias' Luke, Leia y Han. Puck te apunta con una espada láser echa de papel y tu te ríes y volteas a mirar a la pizarra.

"Bip…"

Es cuando la profesora Hagberg entra seguida de Rachel y Finn.

Giras los ojos pero sigues mirándolos, vez como antes de sentarse se dan un beso y no puedes apartar la mirada de Rachel . En tu mente no puedes dejar de preguntarte que es lo que pasa por su cabeza para querer casarse con Finn.

Te quedas ahí, pegada mirándola… como pasa su pelo tras la oreja y como mueve el lápiz al escribir… respiras hondo otra vez y vuelves a sentir ese olor a vainilla.

Cierras los ojos un momento y al abrirlos ves que ella se dio vuelta a mirarte, que te sonríe y te saluda con la mano. Tu sonríes de vuelta e imitas el gesto.

Se miran más de lo normal y ves como ella se muerde el labio.

Sientes como tu corazón se acelera.

"Bip… bip…"

_Quinn…_

Escuchas una voz y miras para todos lados pero nadie se mueve, la sala se ha quedado congelada… nadie respira. Ves que un avioncito de papel está inmóvil en el aire y que la profesora ha dejado de hablar. Miras a tu lado y mueves tu mano en los ojos de Santana pero nada.

Te paras de la silla, tocas el avioncito y este cae al suelo. Lo recoges del suelo y lo miras. Es cuando sientes pasos…y ves una sombra que se mueve delante de ti.

_Quinn…_

Rachel…

Es la única persona que se ha movido, todo el resto sigue congelado y tienes la intención de preguntarle qué está pasando cuando un par de lágrimas caen de los ojos de Rachel.

Se tapa la cara con sus manos y llora desconsoladamente, instintivamente te acercas a ella y la abrazas, no sabes que decir porque al fin y al cabo no entiendes nada.

La cobijas en tu pecho y le acaricias la espalda, pasan segundos o tal vez horas hasta que se calma un poco.

"Bip…"

_Rach…_

Te deja de abrazar y te mira de cerca, sientes esa esencia a vainilla nuevamente y cierras los ojos. Su mano se posa en tu mejilla y sientes lo tibia que está ella… o lo helada que estas tu.

Abres los ojos y la tienes ahí, tan cerca que su nariz casi roza con la tuya. Te sigue acariciando la mejilla y aprieta sus labios. La miras con preocupación porque todavía tiene las huellas de las lágrimas en sus ojos, los ojitos brillantes y la cara rosada.

_Rach…_

_Shhh… tranquila_

"Bip…"

Pasa sus dedos por tus labios y se impulsa de puntita de pies para luego besarte. Cierras los ojos y sientes sus labios, su calidez y el ahora fuerte olor a vainilla. Sientes lo helado que está tu cuerpo y como tus músculos no reaccionan, lo inmóvil que estas. Sientes como una gota cae por tu mejilla y sientes la impotencia de no poder responder ese beso, el que tanto esperabas.

"Bip…"

Ahora no puedes abrir los ojos. No puedes volver a verla.

Escuchas como respira y la sientes cerca de tu boca pero no puedes hacer nada.

"Bip…"

Tratas de apretar tus manos pero no lo consigues y un grito desesperado se ahora en tu garganta. Tratas de pedirle que no se vaya, que la quieres contigo para siempre, que desde siempre lo has querido.

"Bip…"

Pero comienza a alejarse y ya no sientes su respiración sobre la tuya.

"Bip…"

_Rach! Rach!_

Tu mente grita pero nada sale de tu boca.

_Quinn?… _

…

Silencio.

Rachel no escucha nada nuevo más que el sonido de la puerta

"El horario de visita terminó"

Cierran la puerta otra vez.

Pasan algunos minutos y no llegas a pensar que ella ya se ha ido que has quedado sola en esta oscuridad de la que no entiendes nada hasta que su voz vuelve a retumbar en tus oídos.

_Nos vemos mañana Quinn… mañana como todos los días_

Sientes su voz quebrada, y otra gota en tu mejilla pero sabes que no es tuya. Un último beso y el olor a vainilla es cambiado por un olor a seco y penetrante. EL frio de tu cuerpo es acompañado por unas sábanas tiesas y el murmullo de su voz pasa a ser solo el sonido de unas máquinas.

"Bip"

Y en ese momento, cuando estás sola, en la penumbra de tu mente,en el silencio de esta sala de hospital cuando lo recuerdas… el accidente, el matrimonio y la última oportunidad que tenias.

"Bip"

"Bip"

"Bip"


End file.
